Recurring Dream
by RozenSkull
Summary: A girl. A boy. A promise hundreds of years ago. A girl. A boy. A story of their undying love. ONE SHOT.


**A/N: **THIS STORY IS **BASED ON MY RECURRING DREAM**… BASICALLY, **WHAT I'M WRTING HERE IS MY DREAM EVERY NIGHT**… WELL, ALMOST EVERY NIGHT. **IT KEEPS ON REPEATING** THAT I HAVE MEMORIZED ALL THE DETAILS, EVEN THE IMAGES…

tried to fix it :3 thanks to sandwich poet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice's characters, I own this story, my recurring dream.

A girl. A boy. A promise hundreds of years ago. A girl. A boy. A story of their undying love. ONE SHOT

**Recurring Dream**

It's the same. This dream. Every night I wake up inside this dream and it scares me. It's always the same. Always… This place, the situation… the voice…

As always, I will step inside this beautiful room. To my right, I can see a dining table with tall round chairs by the corner. All of them are covered in a dusty white cloth. Beside it is an open door that is facing me, right in front of me. I can see nothing inside it, only darkness. On my left side is a wall and a single window, and right beside the door is a frame hung by the wall. I will walk toward it and will see that it is no painting, nor portrait. It is a signature. It begins with a letter 'M'. The funny thing is, no matter how many times I dream of this, I cannot remember the name written there. I touched it and heard a voice, a feminine voice.

"_Forgive me. I do not want to but I have to… No matter what happens, even when we're far apart… I still love you… more than anything, I love you…"_

It sounds like the woman is in pain. I cannot see her… only hear her voice and feel her emotions. I noticed my appearance changed, I am wearing a dress, a Victorian one. And from this point, the I become the character of the dream...

I turned to look at the open door and saw a man. No, a boy around the age of 17. He's got raven hair and crimson eyes. He smiled at me, and suddenly he took my hands and told me

_"Why did you leave me? Have you forgotten your promise? Don't you love me? Tell me why did you leave me?"_

"I didn't want to! I had to! You know I love you so much… so much…"

What am I saying? This voice is not mine! But why are my lips moving? No! I'm scared of him… I don't know who he is… And that's when I noticed he is somewhat transparent, and floating… He… He turned and spoke once again.

_"No matter what, I will win this game and be with you once again…"Wait for me… I will finish everything." _

He walked away. I ran after him and entered a room through the door which I thought led to nothing. There I saw lots of them. Dead souls… everyone seems serious. They look like they are participating in a game. As if this game will get you anything if you win… I searched for the boy. I do not know why but deep inside of me, I can't… I can't… I feel uncomfortable the moment he walked away. As if I'll die without him! I searched for him, no, I immediately knew where to go. A small room. It seems like it is a washroom but in a mess. The sink is on the floor and he is there. He looked at me with a sad smile…

"You…" I said, but then he grabbed my hand and walked towards the dining table. My 'father' and 'little brother' were there. I do not know them but something tells me, they are my family, rather, were. We sat down and ate… It was fun talking to him.

Then my father stood up, grabbed his keys and walked out of the room. I turned to the seat where he was supposed to be, but he's gone…

_"Hurry!"_

I heard my father call. He and my little brother are already inside the car. Yes… We have to move… I took a brush and paint, got a frame and took out the paper in it. I spelled my name right then and there, filling it with my emotions. _M~~~~_ I wrote.

"Forgive me. I do not want to but I have to… No matter what happens, even when we're far apart… I still love you… more than anything, I love you…" I whispered it to the signature I just wrote. I took one last look at the room. To my right, I can see a dining table with tall round chairs by the corner. Beside it is an open door that is facing me, right in front of me. On my left side is a wall and a single window, and right beside the door I hung the frame by the wall.

I hopped in the creaking car and it began to move oh so slowly… I turned back to look at the house and I saw him there… with a sad look on his face, he muttered "Why did you leave me? Have you forgotten your promise? Don't you love me? Tell me why did you leave me?"

==========Recurring Dream==========

"MIKAN!"

I heard Hotaru wake me up.

"Oh… Hotaru… where are we?" I looked around and noticed that we are inside the classroom

"You fell asleep. And I saw you twitching and sweating. Is it… Was it 'that' dream?"

"Yeah…" I said

"My guess is that it's your ex lover from another life. You guys made a promise before but you died too early and started this life. He's trying to contact your soul through your dreams cause he's your soulmate." Hotaru said (**A/N: **This is what my friend told me…)

"Stop it! You're scaring me!" I said

"Whatever."

"Class! We have a new student! Please welcome him!" The teacher announced and that got my attention…

"Natsume Hyuuga. 17 years old."

Raven hair. Crimson eyes.

**Please state in your reviews if you want me to create a story series based on this dream...**

**A/N: **Everything is **exactly** how I saw it in my dream except for **Natsume's description and the part where he transferred. **In my dream, the boy has bark blonde hair like Koko's color and dull blue eyes… or was it light brown? And I've never seen him anywhere as of my 16 years of life. R&R please!


End file.
